Journey to a New Life
by SexyRogueSlayer88
Summary: Takes place during season four. Elle has not been killed. Our Sparky Electric girl discovers something that turns her world upside down. So she heads to meet Claire. Love, Babies, Drama and Fun all mush together in this story! I DONT OWN HEROES!
1. Chapter 1: changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Elle paced back and forth of her hotel room running her hands through her hair. "Shit...no this can't be..." she said walking back to the bathroom and picking up a pregnancy test off of the counter. She stared down at the little pink plus sign and sighed. She set it down and looked at the three others that were by it, all said the same thing... Elle Bishop...was pregnant. The electric blonde sighed looking in the mirror "shit...why me" she said walking to the bed and laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She shook her head "Well this really sucks...I'm carrying the child of a murderous psycho killer who tried to kill me...oh yeah this is just peachy" she said closing her eyes.

She turned over on her side pulling the blanket over her "Sleep. I need to sleep...figure this out tomorrow" she said closing her eyes. The next morning she woke up and walked to the sink staring at herself in the mirror. Elle sighed turning on the water and washing her face "Ok Elle breathe...relax and breathe" she said walking back to the bed and sitting down. She looked at her cell and picked it up scanning through the numbers. She stopped when she came to a certain blonde cheerleader. "I doubt this number is even still good" she said sighing. The last time she had seen Claire it had ended with her almost being murdered on a beach. She shook her head...she had been lucky that she had overloaded or she would have been dead.

She swallowed blocking her number and dialing. She waited until she heard Claire answer *Hello...hello is someone there...fine whatever don't talk* she said hanging up. Elle sighed closing her eyes "Ok...that's...a good sign" she said standing up. She looked around and walked to the desk. She needed help...advice. Claire was the sanest person she knew and Elle wanted to trust her. "I must really been insane" she said walking back to the bed. After making a few phone calls and finding out where Claire was going to college, Elle was driving out of the hotel parking lot heading to her. She stopped at a small motel about six hours away from her destination. She sighed walking into the room and sitting on the bed. She laid back running her hand down her stomach lightly trailing electricity as she went along.

"Listen kid...it's nothing about you...really...it's just...I don't know how to do this...the whole parenting thing isn't exactly something I ever imagined myself doing..." she sighed looking up at the ceiling. The Sociopath rested her hand on her stomach "I just need time to think is all. I promise whatever I decide...just...know that I don't hate you". She kicked off her shoes crawling under the blankets falling asleep. The next morning she woke up running into the bathroom. After emptying her stomach she stood up walking to the sink washing her mouth out and brushing her teeth "Well...I'm nauseous I wondered when that was gonna kick in" she said sitting down. She looked at her phone; 10:00 AM, check out time was in half an hour. She sighed standing up and grabbing her bag. She got back into her car and drove towards her past.

Elle laughed softly as she drove, remembering the first time she realized she cared for Claire. It had been on the plane on the way to Pinehurst...Elle had started to overload while they were on the plane. When Claire had grabbed her hand Elle had felt something. She knew Claire had too...It wasn't like the electricity she was used to. It was a different jolt...it was nice. After Elle had regained her composure she had headed to the bathroom. She broke down...Everything in her life had been so screwed up and liking Claire didn't help any. Claire had followed her walking into the bathroom; she had seen Elle crying and hugged her. Elle, not being used to affection had been tense at first but relaxed hearing the cheerleader's soothing voice telling her it would be ok. Elle shook her head snapping herself out of her flashback, "God...get yourself together Elle" she mumbled as she pulled up to the college.

She looked down at her hands and sighed "Alright…here goes nothing" she said pulling a piece of paper out of her purse. She unfolded it and got out of the car walking up to the building. She looked around and asked a few people before she found out what building Claire's dorm was in and walked inside. She went to the room and stood outside the door "Now or never" she whispered taking a deep breath before knocking. Elle wrung her hands together, she had never felt so nervous, it felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. The door opened and she stood face to face with the girl she never thought she'd see again "H…hey Cheerleader...miss me" she said forcing a smile. Claire stared at her shocked "Elle…what the…" she said confused.

Elle sighed *Oh god she doesn't look happy* she thought biting her lip. Then Claire did something that surprised the former company girl; she hugged her pulling her inside. Elle faltered for a minute taken by surprise by the affection "I…I'll take that as a yes" she said looking at the younger blonde. Claire laughed "I don't get it...how are you alive my father said you were killed" she said rubbing her neck. Elle sighed "I almost was…Sylar...He did try but...I short circuited and sent him flying she said looking around. Claire frowned bringing her hand to touch the small scar on Elle's forehead "I'm glad…that he didn't kill you I mean…we never really got a chance to…to get to know each other" she said smiling. Elle closed her eyes feeling Claire's fingers on her skin "Y…yeah me too…listen I…I'm sorry to just drop by but..." she sighed looking at the ground.

Claire looked at Elle "its fine…I'm just happy to see you" she said smiling. She had felt like she was dying when she heard that Sylar had attacked Elle, she had thought that going away to college would get her mind of the electric blonde, now here she was standing in her room looking…scared? Claire frowned "What's wrong Elle, you look like something's bugging you" she said putting her hand on her arm. The Older blonde sighed wrapping her arms around herself "you could say that" she said swallowing "I…I'm pregnant Claire..." she said quietly looking away. Claire gasped, "Oh god…it's his isn't it" she said looking at Elle. The sociopath nodding trying to stop the tears but failed "I'm so scared Claire..." she sobbed silently cursing herself for breaking down.

Sparks began to dance over Elle's skin causing her to cringe and the lights in the room to flicker. Claire grabbed Elle pulling her into a hug "its ok Elle…it's gonna be ok" she said softly holding Elle close. She pulled back slightly leading Elle to the bed sitting down "Do you know how far" she asked not taking her hand out of the broken girl in front of her. Elle swallowed "I...I dunno...I guess about two months" she said wiping her cheeks furiously as more tears fell. She had promised herself she wouldn't break down in front of Claire "god I hate myself" she said choking back a sob. "I can have a kid Claire. This has got to be some kind of a sick punishment for everything I've done" she said looking at her hands. Claire pulled Elle into another hug lightly stroking her hair "Elle…this isn't punishment. Things like this happen" she said softly. Elle smiled "Yeah I…I guess so…" she said leaning against Claire.

The ex-cheerleader sighed "Have you thought about what you wanna do" she asked once Elle had calmed down. She shrugged "Not really...I just found out yesterday morning...I had to talk to someone about it…and…you were really the only person I ever trusted" she said quietly. "I don't think I could get an abortion…regardless of who the father is I just...god I have no idea" she said closing her eyes. Claire nodded "alright um…why don't you rest...I've got no roommate so you're welcome to use my bed or the other. I've got class but I'll come back at lunch" she said looking at Elle. The ex-company agent nodded "alright...thanks Claire...Really it means a lot" she said smiling. Claire gave Elle a soft smile "No problem...I'll bring you something to eat ok…you just rest" she said standing up grabbing her bag. She turned around looking at Elle "Hey Elle…it's good to have ya back" she said smiling.

Elle smiled "it's good to be back Claire" she said watching as the indestructible girl left the room. Elle curled up on Claire's bed. She felt so relaxed, and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She soon drifted off to sleep not realizing how tired she truly was. Claire came back around one and set the bag of food down. She closed the door walking over to the bed, she couldn't believe that Elle was alive…and here for that matter. 'Elle…Elle ya hungry" she said putting her hand on Elle's shoulder. She gasped when Elle grabbed her wrist holding to it tight "mm...Oh Claire sorry…" she said waking up releasing her wrist. Claire smiled "its fine...can't feel pain remember" she said grabbing the bags. "Hope ya like turkey" she said handing her a sandwich "and sprite" she said tossing her a soda.

Elle smiled taking both "Thanks Pom-Pom…" she said smiling at her. Clair smirked "Watch it Ellie…no Pom-Pom" she said opening her soda. The electric blonde grinned taking a bite, she liked that it seemed like they were going to get along. Claire sighed, "Um…listen…about the whole baby think…ya wanna talk" she asked looking at the older girl. Elle set her sandwich down "what's there to talk about" she said sighing. "I screwed up…I stayed at Pinehurst when I should have just listened to you…look where it got me…" she said shaking her head. Claire frowned "what does that have to do with the baby" she asked confused. The older girl laughed fighting tears "If I had stayed with you…I wouldn't have gotten caught…wouldn't have run into Sylar…wouldn't have gone off the deepened I wouldn't..." she looked at Claire "I wouldn't have shot you…" she said looking down.

Claire scooted closer to Elle pulling her into a hug. She rubbed her back silently not wanting to say anything to startle the already jumpy girl. "That's why I think it's a punishment. I shot you…and end up getting knocked up by Sylar and nearly killed…maybe it would have been better if he succeeded" she said quietly. The ex-cheerleader shook her head "No Elle…it would not have been better…you're alive...that's a great thing…" she said looking at her. Elle looked at her, she didn't understand "I don't get it cheerleader. You're always so nice to me…why after everything I've done" she said laughing softly. The younger blonde sighed "Because Elle…you…you deserve it…You got screwed out of a good life…you deserve to be happy…" she said swallowing, she closed her eyes for a second before again looking at Elle "Besides…I think we both know…that I've pretty much fallen for you" she said lightly kissing her.

Elle froze, she hadn't expected that. She felt Claire start to pull away and before she could risk ruining it again she pressed her lips more against the cheerleader's pulling her close. She pulled back and they both laughed "well…looks like we both think the same way" Elle said grinning. Claire smiled pulling Elle back into a kiss "yeah guess we do" she said resting her forehead against Elle's. She ran her fingers through the older girl's hair "you don't know how scared I was, when I heard that Sylar had killed you...It felt like a piece of me died too" she said closing her eyes. Elle lifted Claire's face looking in her eyes "I didn't die...look I'm here I'm safe..." she said kissing her "I'm not going anywhere". Claire smiled running her hand down Elle's arm taking the older girl's hand into her own "Good…because I kind of like having you around" she said squeezing her hand.

The ex-company agent smiled "and I like being around you" she said kissing Claire's hand. She sighed "so…when's your next class" she asked looking at Claire. The indestructible girl smiled "I'm done for the day…ya wanna go out...maybe get you some new clothes" she said looking Elle up and down. Elle smiled "Is it that obvious that I need a new outfit" she said laughing. Claire smirked "Just a little" she said kissing her. Elle nodded "alright pom-pom I'll go shopping with you" she said smiling. "Um…d…do you think it's possible for me to see a doctor. I haven't actually seen one yet" she said biting her lip. Claire smiled "Yeah, I think that can be arranged" she said standing up. "I know a place that does walk-in appointments". Elle stood pulling Claire to her wrapping her arms around her "Mmmm…so sexy…" she said kissing her. Claire smiled "Au Contraire Madame…I think it's you who is the sexy one" she said grinning. The electric blonde laughed "well…that I am but still…you're sexy" she said grabbing her jacket "come on…let's get going I got my car" she said picking up her purse. Claire picked up her wallet and sweater "oh you got a car huh…did ya steal it" she said jokingly. Elle rolled her eyes "no I got it given to me..." she said laughing. Claire walked over taking Elle's hand "well then…lets go I've been taking the bus everywhere, being in a car will be nice" she said as they walked out the door. Elle smiled as they walked towards the parking lot, she let out a sigh of relief happy that things seemed to be looking up, and thrilled that Claire felt the same as she did.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over

_Once again I DO NOT OWN HEROES! As if I'm smart enough to create such a good show. But still, for all those reading and for those who reviewed, thanks and here is chapter 2. Enjoy._

Once they were in the car, Elle looked over at Claire and smiled "So Claire How's college life" she asked as she started the car. Claire shrugged "it's alright I guess, my old roommate killed herself though, that was kind of creepy" she said looking out the window. She glanced over at Elle "What about you…where have you been hiding" she asked still shocked that Elle was alive. The electric blonde smiled slightly "Different hotels…whatever was cheap" she said as she drove "I still had access to some of my father's money so…I used it" she said looking at Claire. The younger girl nodded "why didn't you come to me before I could have helped you" she said softly. Elle smiled "We didn't exactly end on good terms last time I saw you" she said stopping at a red light, "Besides, didn't wanna bother you". Claire shook her head `You wouldn't have been a bother" she said smiling "I would have been happy to help". Elle smiled "Well thank you Claire, that's good to know" she said looking at her.

Claire nodded "Anytime Babe" she said giving Elle's thigh a gentle squeeze. Elle gasped "So...um, where to first shopping or doctor's" she said swallowing. Claire smirked "it's up to you" she said putting her hand back in her lap. Elle sighed "Uh, how about doctor, I wanna check on everything. Make sure nothing's wrong" she said looking at Claire. "Alright…take a left at Walton" Claire said nodding. Elle smiled turning "This place isn't like…expensive is it" she asked as they drove along. Claire shook her head "Nah, the girl who you're gonna see wont charge ya. I've known her for like three years" she said smiling at Elle. Elle nodded "alright cool…so where is it" she asked glancing at the younger girl. Claire smiled "It's the big brown building on your left" she said as they approached the clinic.

Elle turned into the parking lot and parked. She took a deep breath closing her eyes, Claire looked over taking Elle's hand giving it a squeeze "It's alright Elle, I'm here with you" she said smiling. Elle looked at Claire giving her a small smile "Thanks, guess I'm just a little nervous" she said sighing. Claire nodded "Understandable, don't be nervous though, you got me, and I'm not going anywhere" she said kissing Elle's hand. The ex-company girl leaned over planting a soft kiss on Claire's lips "I trust you…in fact you're pretty much the only one I do trust" she said smiling. Claire returned the kiss "And I trust you, come on lets go get you checked out" she said getting out of the car and opening the door for Elle.

They walked inside and up to the check in desk "Hi this is Elle Bishop, she needs to see a doctor" Claire said to the girl sitting there. The girl nodded handing Elle a clipboard "Fill this out and wait for your name to be called" she said yawning. Elle thanked her and took the clipboard walking with Claire and sitting down. She filled out the papers and leaned her head back against the wall, "Do you think it's safe to be here" she asked looking at Claire. Claire took Elle's hand squeezing it "It's safe…trust me ok" she said kissing Elle's hand. The ex-sociopath smiled nodding "I trust you…" she said. A nurse came out and called Elle's name, "Come with me" Elle said looking at Claire her face slightly pale.

Claire nodded standing up "Ok…come on" she said pulling Elle up. They followed the nurse into the room. "Just put this gown on and Emmalee will be in soon" the nurse said handing Elle a pink hospital gown. Elle took it thanking her before looking at Claire, "this thing is hideous" she said holding out the gown. Claire laughed "Its fine Elle, just put it on" she said smirking then turning around to give Elle some sort of privacy. Elle stripped her clothes then pulled on the gown "well it itches" she said frowning. Claire turned back around shaking her head "Deal with it Ms. Bishop" she said walking over wrapping her arms around the taller blonde. Elle frowned "Fine I'll deal with it Ms. Bennet, but only because you're so damn cute" she said kissing Claire softly.

The doctor knocked and slowly opened the door "Hi I'm Emmalee you must be Elle" she said offering her hand to Elle. The ex-sociopath nodded "Yeah…I'm Elle, nice to meet you" she said shaking her hand. Emmalee smiled "Well any friend of Claire's is a friend of mine" she said smiling at Claire, she looked back to Elle "So, let's get that baby looked at" she said motioning towards the exam table. Elle took a deep breath and lay down, "I…I'm not exactly sure how far along I am…" She said looking at Emmalee. Claire sat down next to Elle grabbing her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Well we're figure it out just relax ok" Emmalee said turning on the sonogram machine. "This is going to be warm" she said squeezing gel onto Elle's stomach. Elle gasped laughing softly "Whoa that feels weird" she said breathing deeply.

Emmalee smiled as she started Elle's ultrasound, "Well, it looks to me like you're about seventeen weeks" she said smiling at Elle. Elle looked at the ceiling "really, I don't look it" she said looking at Emmalee. "Well not all women show at the same time as others and you're small so it's fine" Emmalee said smiling. Elle nodded closing her eyes "I…Is it healthy" she asked biting her lip. Emmalee nodded "yeah it looks to be a perfectly healthy baby, small but healthy, would you like to hear the heartbeat" she asked looking at Elle. The electric blonde swallowed "I…I dunno I mean…" she looked at Claire who gave her a smile; "Alright…yeah…" she answered looking to Emmalee.

"Ok here you go mommy" Emmalee said turning the screen towards Elle turning on the volume. Elle looked at the screen and laughed softly "Oh my god…l...look at it...it's so tiny" she said smiling. Claire stared at the screen, she had never seen anything like this, "It's beautiful Elle" she whispered kissing Elle's hand. Elle couldn't take her eyes off the screen, she had expected to see something dark, something evil but…this baby…it wasn't anything evil. "Y…yeah it really is…it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" she said looking at Claire. Emmalee smiled, "Want me to make you guys some pictures" she asked looking from Elle to Claire. Elle nodded "Yes please…I'd really appreciate it" she said squeezing Claire's hand. Elle looked over at Claire, "I can't believe it…look at it…It…it wasn't really real before…but now…" she looked back at the screen "That's my baby…" she said smiling. Claire leaned over kissing Elle gently "yeah it is…it's beautiful" she said looking at the tiny moving blob on the screen.

Emmalee came back in and handed a folder to Claire "Here's some pictures…I'll prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and you will be all set" she said smiling at Elle. "Ok thank you so so much..." Elle said standing up. Emmalee nodded "you're very welcome I want to see you back here in two weeks for a follow up ok" she said smiling. Elle smiled nodding "Alright I'll see you then" she said taking the pictures and the prescription. Claire took Elle's hand as they walked out, they got in the car and Elle set the pictures on the dashboard. "So um…I'm kinda hungry, wanna go somewhere to eat" the electric blonde asked looking at Claire. The younger girl smiled nodding "Yeah, I could go for a bite" she said buckling up. Elle started the car and pulled out of the parking lot "So, where's a good place to eat out here" she asked glancing over at the ex-cheerleader.

Claire shrugged "I dunno it all depends on what you're in the mood for" she said smiling at Elle. The older girl thought for a moment "How about Chinese" she said as she spotted a Chinese buffet. Claire smiled "Chinese sounds great, and from what I hear this place is really good" she said reaching over resting her hand on Elle's leg. The electric blonde grinned parking the car; she got out of the car running to the passenger side opening the door for Claire. Claire smiled "why thank you beautiful" she said getting out. Elle stared at Claire for a minute before gently pressing her against the car kissing her, "Claire…I wanna thank you..." she said softly, her eyes looking into Claire's. "For what" the ex-cheerleader asked looking at her. Elle smiled, "For everything you've done…you have always believed in me" she said blushing slightly at the realization she was practically squishing Claire against the car.

Claire smiled softly kissing Elle "Don't mention it sparky, come on lets go eat" she said taking Elle's hand leading her inside. They found a booth in the corner of the room and sat down, "so what are you gonna get" Claire asked the older blonde picking up her menu. Elle's eyes scanned the choice for a minute, "I think I'm gonna go with chow Mein and orange chicken" she said peering over the top of her menu at Claire. A waitress came up smiling "Hello, what can I get you ladies" she asked. Elle frowned "I don't think we're ready yet…are we" she asked looking at Claire. The younger woman smiled "yeah we are, tow chow Mein and orange chicken meals please" she said not taking her eyes off Elle.

The waitress nodded "alright and to drink" she asked chewing on her pen. "Water for me please" Elle said smiling, "same" Claire replied. The waitress took their menus and walked off leaving the two blondes alone. Claire reached over taking Elle's hand from across the table "I really am happy to see you again Elle, I missed you so much" she said blushing. The electric blonde smiled leaning over the table her face inches from Claire's "Awe you're so sweet…I missed you too…way too much" she whispered before kissing her. Claire smiled into the kiss, resting her hand on the back of Elle's head pulling her into a deeper kiss. A voice broke them apart causing both women to freeze, "Oh my god…Claire?" the voice stated. Claire looked behind Elle to see Sandra sitting with Lyle, who was laughing. *Oh god. I'm going to die* Claire thought, her heart stopping.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

_Thanks for all the great replies! So, as promised, here is the third chapter. What will Sandra think of Claire and Elle's relationship? Read to see…_

_And also, I hate having to put this but since there are some stupid ppl out there I DON'T OWN HEROES! OBVIOUSLY_

Claire froze hearing her mother's voice; she was the last person she'd expected to see. Lyle laughed "oh god this is priceless Claire, do me a favor and smile" he said holding up his phone. Sandra slapped his hand "Lyle, enough" she said glaring at her son. Claire swallowed "h...hi mom um, what are you guys doing here" she asked standing up walking to their table. Sandra smiled looking at Claire then Elle, 'We were coming to pay you a visit, but it seems you're a bit preoccupied' she said glancing towards a very nervous Elle "Hello dear, nice to see you again" she said smiling at the electric blonde.

Elle smiled slightly and waved before looking at her hands. Claire looked between Elle and Sandra and sighed 'Um…lets go talk outside" she said looking at her mom. Sandra smiled "alright honey, Lyle keep Elle company would you, and be nice" she said standing up. Lyle groaned slumping in his seat "yeah right….so long as she doesn't shock me to death" he mumbled getting up moving to the other table. Once outside, Claire looked at Sandra "Mom, listen I can explain" she started. Sandra held up her hand "Claire, sweetheart, I'm not blind, I know what I saw" she said smiling. Claire sighed closing her eyes "I thought you'd be mad" she said quietly. Sandra laughed "Mad, no not at all, surprised yes but, I just want you to be happy, and I think Elle is a good choice" she said smiling.

Claire looked at her mother shocked "Y…you do" she asked confused. Sandra nodded "yes I do, I always thought that her tough girl character was just an act, from what your father said she was never appreciated. I think you will both be good for each other". Claire laughed softly, "y…yeah…we are" she said relaxing. Sandra smiled hugging her daughter "Claire, I would love you no matter what, your life is your life, if being with Elle makes you happy then I am happy" she said kissing her forehead. Claire sighed relaxing, "Thank you mom, it means a lot" she said grinning. Sandra nodded "So, why don't we go back inside and we can all talk" she said smiling. Claire smiled "Ok, I don't think we should leave Elle and Lyle alone anyways" she said laughing.

They walked inside and Claire slid in next to Elle grabbing her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Elle smiled nodding as she looked at Sandra "So, um...how have you been Mrs. Bennet" she asked taking a drink of her water. Sandra sat down and smiled "well I've been great Elle, how about yourself" she said looking at the ex-company girl. Elle shrugged "as best as I can be I guess…" she said looking down sighing "There's just…a lot going on right now...somethin I'm kinda dealin with" she said tearing at her napkin. Sandra watched her for a minute, realizing how nervous she looked and sighed 'Oh god…how far along" she asked softly.

Elle held her breath, she hadn't expected Sandra to figure it out, but she was a mother, she knew what pregnancy looked like. "Seventeen weeks..." she said not looking up from her napkin. Sandra nodded "Who's the father, if I might ask" she said curiously. Elle's body tensed, she didn't know if she should tell Sandra or not. Claire shook her head "Mom maybe we should discuss this later…when we're not in such a public place" she said rubbing Elle's leg trying to comfort her. Sandra looked at Elle and nodded "yeah, you're right honey, I'm sorry Elle" she said smiling softly. Elle smiled "its ok Mrs. Bennet" she said letting out a sigh of relief.

Claire smiled kissing Elle's hand "So...mom...should we um...maybe head somewhere else...so we can all talk" she said eyeing Lyle. Sandra nodded "yeah lets go, we have a hotel room we're staying in, we can go talk there" she said pulling money out of her purse setting it on the table. Claire stood up helping Elle up "ok we'll follow you there we have Elle's car" she said smiling. Sandra grabbed her jacket and smiled at the two girls "alright sounds good, Lyle, let's go" she said smacking Lyle on the back of the head. Lyle grumbled and stood up turning up the volume on his iPod and walking to the car. Elle took a deep breath pulling Claire aside "Claire, are you sure it's ok to talk to your mom about this, I mean what if she tells your dad" she said fearfully. Claire smiled squeezing Elle's hand "its fine, she doesn't really talk to my dad that much, and besides, she wouldn't spread your business, trust me ok" she said softly.

Elle nodded hugging Claire "I trust you, in fact your pretty much the only one I do trust" she said laughing. She pulled back from the hug and smiled "well, we'd better get going, we got a lot to explain" she said taking a deep breath. Claire took the keys from Elle "I'll drive, you just relax ok" she said as they walked to the car. Elle climbed into the passenger seat and smiled at Claire, "How did I get so lucky" she said softly as the ex-cheerleader got into the car. "What do you mean" Claire asked starting the car and following her mom as she pulled out. Elle laughed "I was so horrible to you, to everyone, and now...it's like the people I hurt the most want to help me" she said shrugging. Claire smiled "you deserve a normal life Elle, a chance at being loved" she said as she drove "and now you get it, and you get a chance to have a relationship…a family". Elle nodded looking at the road "A family…I never thought I'd ever have a family" she said resting her hands on her stomach "it's nice" she said with a smile.

Once they reached Sandra's hotel, Claire parked and helped Elle put. Lyle walked over and sighed "Mom says I'm supposed to show you the room while she goes and gets ice" he said rolling his eyes. Claire sighed "Ok fine, let's go then" she said following him to the room. He opened the door and let them in; Elle looked around and wrapped her arms around herself. Claire led Elle over to the bed and they sat down "It's ok Elle, breathe babe" Claire whispered rubbing Elle's back. The electric blonde nodded relaxing as Claire held her "I'm ok Claire, just a little on edge" she said smiling at her. Lyle rolled his eyes and tossed the room key onto the table, "I'm outta here" he said walking into the adjoining room shutting the door. Claire looked at Elle and smiled brushing some hair from her face "we're just talking ok, nothing else, and I'm going to be right here the whole time" she said kissing Elle's hand.

Elle nodded closing her eyes taking a deep breath "talking…yeah...everything will be fine…cuz you're here" she said smiling. Sandra walked in setting the ice bucket down and closing the door. She smiled and sat down in a chair looking at Claire and Elle, she waited a minute before folding her hands in her lap and letting out a breath "Ok, let's talk, I want to know everything" she said smiling. Elle looked at her hands; this was going to be a long day.

**Ok ok I know it's short but…I wanted to get this chapter up as fast as possible so I can work on chapter four. Looks like Sandra is ok with Elle and Claire, hm…but who will come in chapter four and cause a ruckus? You'll have to read to see! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP SOON.**


	4. Chapter 4: Acceptance

So as promised here is chapter 4! Thanks for all the great replies. And as usual, I Don't own Heroes…Blah Blah Blah, anyone with half a brain knows that.

…. "Ok, let's talk, I want to know everything" Sandra said smiling. Elle looked at her hands; this was going to be a long day. Sandra looked at the girls and sighed, she knew there must be more to the story than they were letting on, but she wanted Elle to tell her in her own time "start off easy, where have you been the last four months" she asked smiling. Elle looked up at her and shrugged "Moving from hotel room to hotel room on what little money daddy left me" she said softly. "Mostly I was hiding out, Sylar. He told everyone I was dead…and...I'm honestly glad he believed that" she said squeezing Claire's hand. Sandra nodded "Yes you and Sylar were…interesting to say the least…what does he have to do with..." she paused, she knew now why the ex-company agent seemed so uptight. "Sylar…is the father…am I right" she said folding her hands in her lap.

Elle tensed, "y…yeah…he is" she said looking down, tears welling in her eyes. Sandra was silent for a minute before letting out a deep breath "god. I can't imagine how scared you must be" she said looking at Elle, "I'm here to help…whatever you girls need I'm here" she said standing up hugging them both. Elle couldn't believe that Sandra wanted to help, she figured once she found out she was carrying the offspring of the man who attempted to kill her daughter that Sandra would have freaked and called Noah on her. But she hadn't, and for that the blue eyed special was grateful for, "T...Thank you Ms. Bennet" she said softly a smile forming on her face. The older Bennet woman nodded sitting back down, "No, is there anything I can do, anything at all" she asked looking from her daughter to Elle. Being used to caring for herself, Elle shook her head but Claire smiled "Well…Elle's going to need a place to stay, I can't have her in my dorm and well…to be honest I don't want her to be alone so…" she took a deep breath "I was wondering. If...maybe you'd be willing to help us out with an apartment" she said biting her lip.

Elle turned her head to look at Claire so fast she could have gotten whiplash, "Wait…no way I can't let you do that" she said looking back at Sandra, "That's way too much Ms. Bennet" she said shaking her head. Sandra laughed softly "Elle, dear , you don't know me that well" she said smiling "I am more than happy to help out with a place, as long as you make sure my daughter continues going to class" she said eyeing Claire who rolled her eyes. Elle couldn't help but smile, here she was assuming that she'd always be alone in this world, and now she had people who actually care, people who actually want to help her. She nodded looking at Sandra "Ok, I can do that..." she said looking at Claire "Besides…living on campus isn't exactly…safe for people like us" she said smiling. Sandra nodded "true, I worry about people finding out about Claire all too often" she said smiling. Claire laughed softly leaning her head on Elle's shoulder "I'll go to class mom, maybe we can get an apartment close to campus" she said looking at Elle. Sandra shook her head "I was thinking more along the lines of a nice little town house or duplex, it would give you girls more room and more privacy" she said grabbing her phone.

Elle laughed looking down, imagining her and Claire living together, with a baby was…nothing she ever thought would happen. She looked at Claire and smiled "That would be good, an apartment is kinda small" she said quietly. Claire shook her head smiling at Sandra "Thank you mom, you don't know…how much this means to us" she said grinning "I don't know how to pay you back". Sandra laughed "Claire, sweetheart, you're my daughter, it's my job to take care of you" she said smiling at the indestructible girl. Claire smiled and nodded looking at Elle "Looks like we need to go shopping" she said smirking. Elle laughed kissing Claire's hand "Yes we do, gotta get us some new furniture..." she looked down at her outfit "And clothes" she said shaking her head. Sandra stood up "Let me go make a quick phone call, I'll be right back" she said stepping outside.

Claire looked at Elle smiling "See, told you things would be ok, nothing bad is going to happen" she said softly. The former company agent sighed "Yeah, you were right...I…I never expected your mom to wanna help me...after everything I did I expected to be treated like….well like I'm used to being treated" she said softly. Claire cupped Elle's chin in her hand "My mom likes you, I can tell, I think she always has, things just got all crazy and she thought you were this horrible person…" she said shrugging. Elle opened her mouth to say something but Claire cut her off "But that's not who you are, you were confused and lost…Sylar's influence on you was too great…Mom knows that…she just wants me to be happy Elle…and you… make me very very happy" she said kissing Elle softly. Elle smiled resting her forehead against the ex-cheerleader's "And you make me happy, Happier than I have ever been" she said grinning. Sandra came back in and smiled "I have a friend, he owns a nice little duplex about four miles from the school, I got you two set up to take a look, I think you'll like it" she said smiling.

Claire nodded "Ok thanks mom, we'll go see it" she said standing up hugging her mother. Sandra smiled returning the hug "You're welcome honey" she said nodding. Claire looked back at Elle and smiled "We better get going, you going to be in town for a while" she asked looking at Sandra. "Yes, We're here for a week" Sandra replied smiling at Claire "The two of you should go look at that place soon, not sure how long he'll hold it". Elle nodded "we'll head over now…thanks again Mrs. Bennet" she said smiling. Sandra hugged both the girls "it's my pleasure, be safe you two" she said smiling opening the door for them. Claire smiled taking Elle's hand leading her to the car "Come on love, let's go back to the school…I want to change" she said getting in the driver seat. Elle buckled herself in and smiled at Claire "That…went better than I expected" she said grinning. Claire nodded as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot "I know…Not a surprise though, my mom's the understanding one" she said looking at Elle.

They arrived at the college not long after and Claire ran around opening the door for Elle who smiled "So sweet" she said giving Claire a kiss. The younger blonde giggled as Elle kissed her releasing a small bolt of electricity to her lips "Come on Sparky…let's get upstairs" she said pulling Elle towards the dorms. Once they got to Claire's room Elle gently pushed Claire against the door kissing her "I heard that moan when I zapped ya pom-pom…I knew you liked it" she whispered kissing Claire's neck. The ex-cheerleader let her hand fall from the doorknob as she wrapped her arms around the older girl "S…so what if I do" she mumbled smirking. Elle grinned biting Claire's collarbone gently "maybe I should do it more often than" she said giving Clare another zap.

"Inside…now" Claire said unlocking the door. Elle grinned and gave Claire's ass a zap as they walked inside. Claire gasped jumping and turned around backing inside "Hey not fai..." she was cut off when someone grabbed her tossing her to the bed and pushed Elle against the wall. The ex-company agent struggled against her attacker, afraid to open her eyes thinking it was Sylar. "Hey let her go" Claire yelled pushing herself off the bed. She ran up grabbing the man's shoulder and gasped when he looked at her "Peter…what the hell are you doing here" she yelled. The youngest Petrelli shook his head "saving you what does it look like" he said glaring at Elle.

Claire shook her head "Peter let go of my girlfriend" she yelled pushing him. Peter released his grip on Elle's neck 'Wh…girlfriend" he said backing away as Claire ran to Elle's side. "You ok" the younger girl asked brushing hair from Elle's face. Elle nodded looking at Peter "I'm fine. Its ok he didn't know" she said smiling "Nice to see you again too Pete although I could have gone without the blitz attack" she said slipping off her jacket. Peter looked between the two blondes scratching his head "Ok uh….someone wanna explain here" he said confused. Claire laughed "Yeah…sit down Peter" she said pulling out the desk chair for him "by the way…great to see you" she said hugging him.

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Everyone thought it would be Noah showing up huh. Well surprise Reviews Reviews Reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5:Of Love and Showers

**Here's chapter 5! I know it's been a while. I'm sorry I was in the hospital for a bit. But I'm back, I've already started chapter six so it'll be posted sooner than this chapter was. Hope you guys like this one I'm kinda building up to something in chapter 6 or 7…not sure which I'll put it in yet **

Peter looked between Elle and Claire frowning "Ok so…let's see if I have this right…Sylar tried to kill Elle and failed so she hid, Claire, you ran into Elle here at school and now you two are dating" he said raising an eyebrow. Claire nodded "Yup, that's it in a nutshell" she said wrapping her arms around Elle. Peter sighed leaning back in the chair "Wow…I still don't quite understand…last I checked the two of you hated each other" he said looking at them both. Claire nodded "we did…but…we just have so much in common…and…well…honestly. It's almost like we need each other" she said smiling at Elle. The ex-company agent smiled leaning her forehead against Claire's "Claire is the only person who has ever really cared about me" she said softly.

Peter watched the two for a bit and smiled "Well…if you're both happy then…I'm happy for you" he said shaking his head. Claire grinned "Thanks Pete, I am happy…happier than I have been in a while" she laid her hand on Elle's stomach "And soon I'll be even happier...because my life will be perfect" she said smiling. Elle blushed slightly and rested her hand over Claire's "Perfect…I've never imagined I'd be hearing anyone say their life would be perfect with me" she said softly. Peter looked down at Elle and Claire's hands and raised an eyebrow "Um…i…is there something you two aren't telling me" he asked looking between Claire and Elle. Claire looked at Peter than back at Elle "Um…yes but…Elle should be the one to tell you" she said. Elle took a deep breath "I'm…I'm pregnant" she said looking at Peter.

Peter's eyes widened "Wow, well. Congratulations Elle, who's the daddy" he asked with a smile. Elle bit her lip "Um…i…its Sylar" she said softly looking down. Peter nodded "Oh..." he gasped "That explains it…I wondered" he said smiling. Elle looked at him "Wondered what" she asked confused. Peter smiled "When I was in the future…when I copied Sylar's ability…He had a child…a son…I never saw the mother around but…it makes sense now. The timeline adds up perfectly" he said laughing. Elle grinned "a son…really…it...it's a boy" she asked looking at Claire. Peter nodded "Yeah, come to think of it the kid did kinda look like you, he made a lot of the same facial expressions" he said smiling. Elle rested her hand back on her stomach "Wow….I can't believe it...a son…" she smiled "Did you catch his name by any chance" she asked.

Peter nodded "Yeah uh...I think Sylar called him…Noah" he said with a smile. Elle looked at Claire "Noah…Noah….I like it…Noah Robert Bishop. Has a nice ring to it" she said smiling. Claire laughed softly "Are you sure Elle…I mean…are you sure you want to name him Noah" she asked. She knew that her father wasn't the greatest man in the world, and she knew that he and Elle didn't get along well. Elle nodded "I'm sure baby, your dad has helped me more than I thought…he was the only one who tried to stop my father when he did the testing on me…and when we were partners…he did look after me…more than my father ever did" she smiled "I think naming him after your dad is perfect".

Claire grinned and hugged Elle, "Thank you…it means a lot" she whispered kissing the older blonde. Elle deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around Claire. Peter cleared his throat raising a hand "Um…still here" he said grinning. Claire and Elle pulled apart and laughed "sorry Pete….couldn't help it" Elle said smiling. Peter laughed "It's ok, I'm just happy to see my niece happy" he said leaning back in the chair. Claire smiled "Aww Peter you are too sweet" she said hugging him. Elle smiled "So…Pete, what did you come to talk about" she asked looking at him. Peter glanced at Elle "I came to ask Claire if she would like to come to dinner with me and my mother. I really don't want to be alone with her" he said looking at Claire "So, what do you say, you guys wanna come to dinner tonight, eight o'clock" he asked.

Claire looked over at Elle who nodded "Ok Peter, sure" she said smiling. Peter smiled "Alright great, I'll pick you guys about around seven thirty then" he asked standing up. Claire nodded "sounds good to me, we'll see you then" she said hugging him. Peter walked over to Elle and hugged her "It's nice to see you alive Elle, and again congratulations on the baby" he said smiling. Elle giggled "Thanks see you at dinner" she said smiling. Peter waved and walked out, Claire shut the door behind him locking it and turning to Elle "Well that was...eventful to say the least" she said laughing. Elle nodded "yeah it was…definitely" she said smiling. She pulled Claire to her kissing her deeply "Gods I love you Claire" she said softly.

Claire smiled and kissed Elle back slipping her tongue past the other girl's lips. She slid her hands up Elle's back wrapping her arms around her neck. Elle let out a soft moan and snaked her arms around Claire's waist deepening the kiss. She pulled back slightly and swallowed "Claire…y...you might wanna stop" she whispered. Claire smirked "Oh yeah...and why's that" she asked pressing her body against the older girl's, kissing her neck softly. Elle's eyes fluttered shut "C...coz…y...you're makin me..." Claire bit Elle's neck causing her to gasp "I'm making you what Elle…" she asked pressing Elle against the wall "Making you hot…making you want me" she whispered kissing down her neck to her shoulder. Elle nodded unable to find her voice, "Y…yes…god yes" she mumbled leaning her head to the side giving the younger girl more access to her neck. Claire grinned pulling back looking at Elle "And your point. I'm eighteen…I'm not living in daddy's house anymore..." she slid her arm around to Elle's ass squeezing it "I'm allowed to behave badly" she said pulling Elle into a kiss. The ex-company girl let out a soft moan deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through Claire's hair and lightly bit her lip as she pulled away "Well then…" she picked Claire up kissing her deeply. Claire wrapped her legs around Elle's waist kissing her, she had never felt like this for someone before, it was like Elle made her senses go into overdrive.

Elle walked to the bed and laid Claire down never breaking the kiss. She held herself up on her hands and knees and looked down at the beautiful blonde beneath her "God…you are stunning" she whispered lightly trailing her fingers up Claire's stomach. The younger girl smiled a blush creeping over her cheeks "Me…look at you...you are beautiful" she said biting her lip. Elle grinned "Yes you…" she said kissing Claire's neck. She sucked on the soft skin and slid her hand up Claire's body slowly. Claire moaned closing her eyes, Elle was driving her insane. The older woman smiled and let her hand move slowly down Claire's body. She stopped just above the waistline of Claire's pants and leaned up looking down at Claire.

"What...what's wrong" Claire asked propping herself up on her elbows looking at Elle. The ex-company agent sighed "Sorry…I'm not used to this…I don't want to do anything to hurt you…things are finally going good for me and I don't wanna screw anything up…" she said quietly. Claire growled softly "Elle…shut up" she said pulling her into a heated kiss rolling them over so she was straddling the older blonde. Elle let out a small shriek when she was flipped over; she looked up at Claire and smiled "Well now. I never knew you were so feisty pom pom" she said grinning. Claire smirked leaning down so her face was inches from Elle's "There's a lot you don't know about me Sparky" she said pressing her knee between Elle's legs.

Elle moaned pushing her hips down against Claire's leg "W…well….maybe I should know m...more" she said her voice catching in her throat. Claire grinned and kissed Elle's neck "Of course…I want you to know all about me" she whispered biting her collarbone. Elle bit her lip "God Claire…w...what are you doing to me...I've never felt this way" she said softly. Claire smiled "Neither have I…It's like…I have to touch you…have to kiss you...have to..." she was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Shit" the younger girl said rolling off the bed "Who's there" she said fixing her shirt "Claire…it's Gretchen, I was thinking maybe we could go to lunch, open up" the voice said.

Claire sighed "Great…Gretchen" she said under her breath. Elle sat up and looked at Claire "Who's Gretchen" she asked frowning. Claire looked at Elle "A friend…I totally forgot all about her just…let me get rid of her ok" she said giving Elle a quick kiss. She opened the door shutting it behind her "Hey Gretch" she said smiling. The taller girl looked down at Claire "Hey Claire, so what do you say…lunch" she asked happily. Claire bit her lip "I uh...I actually can't Gretchen…it's just...I have to go to dinner later with my uncle and...I've got a lot of studying to do so there would be no time" she said crossing her arms. She hated seeming like she was sneaking around, the last thing she wanted to do was make it seem like she was ashamed of Elle. But after Gretchen had kissed her, she had gotten so confused and now especially that she was with Elle, she wanted Gretchen to know that they could never happen, she just didn't know how to tell her. Gretchen nodded "Oh…ok um...well…want to study together…" she asked shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Claire looked at Gretchen and sighed "Um...maybe not today…" she said looking down. Gretchen's eyes darted to Claire's neck where an unmistakable mark was growing. She took a deep breath and nodded "hey it's cool, another time then" she said looking down. Claire nodded "Yeah, I'll let you know when…sorry about this I just already have plans" she said looking at the door. Gretchen gave a half smile "Hey d...don't apologize, it's good…I'll just see you later" she said turning around walking off. Claire sighed and walked back into her room "Sorry about that, I didn't expect her to stop by" she said shrugging. Elle smiled "its fine, she didn't bother me" she said walking over kissing Claire softly. Claire grinned into the kiss "Well good, coz if anyone bothered my girl I'd have to deal with them" she said pulling Elle against her and into a heated kiss. Elle ran her hands through Claire's hair "Oh really…and what are you gonna do pom pom…kick them to death" she said smirking.

Claire laughed "I can do more than kick them, just because my ability isn't offensive like yours doesn't mean I can't kick some ass" she said smiling. Elle shook her head "Claire, Claire, Claire…you are just too cute" she said laughing. She walked over to the window looking out "So…how is college life" she asked watching all the students walk around outside. Claire walked over and shrugged "It's alright I guess…kinda boring though considering I can't seem to find anyone on this damn campus that I can stand enough to hang with" she said walking up behind Elle, wrapping her arms around her "Guess it's a good thing I got you huh" she said resting her chin on the taller girl's shoulder.

Elle giggled and leaned back against Claire, she hadn't ever had anyone be so affectionate to her before, her own father had never hugged or kissed her, it took a lot to even get a pat on the head out of him. "Yeah pom pom…you got me, and it's a great and wonderful thing" Elle said smiling. Claire lightly ran her fingers through Elle's hair "We should go check out that duplex tomorrow…see how we like it…" she laid her hand on Elle's stomach "I wanna check the neighborhood out, make sure the house and around it is perfect for this little guy" she said softly. Elle smiled and turned around looking at Claire "You don't have to be so sweet you know..." she said looking down. Claire gave her a confused look "What do you mean, why don't I" she asked tilting her head to the side. The older blonde laughed softly "About Noah…I...I mean, he's Sylar's son…I guess I still don't quite get why you are so cool with it".

Claire smiled "I love you Elle…and Noah…he may be part of Sylar but…he's also part of you...and you said so yourself...Sylar wasn't born bad…so there is no way in hell that Noah could be anything other than a sweet baby boy…and…I hope that I can be there to watch him grow…if you want me to be" she said biting her lip. Elle couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face "Of course I want you there, I couldn't do this on my own" she grabbed Claire's hands "And I couldn't imagine anyone better to help me raise Noah than you" she said smiling. Claire let out a happy sigh "that means a lot Elle…it does…I never thought I could be this happy" she said softly and looking out the window and gasped "Shit" she said pulling Elle back away from the window. "Shit…what shit" Elle asked confused.

The younger girl closed her curtains "My dad's here, we gotta make sure he doesn't see you" she said looking around. Elle nodded "Right…that wouldn't be good" she said nervously. She knew how Noah felt about her, and seeing her with his daughter would probably not be a good idea. Claire sighed "Ok um…you know what...you stay here...I won't let him inside" she said sitting Elle down on the bed. Elle sat down and took a deep breath "ok…I'll sit here...I'm a statue" she said biting her lip. There was a knock at the door and both girls froze "Alright things will be fine" Claire said kissing Elle "Stay" she whispered before walking to her door opening it. "Hi dad what brings you here" she asked closing the door behind her. Noah smiled "What no hug" he asked holding out his arms.

Claire smiled and hugged her father "Sorry, I've just had a lot going on lately" she said pulling back looking at him. Noah nodded "I understand, college life is difficult" he said with a smile "But I do miss you Claire Bear, I know things haven't always been snug with us…and for that I am sorry" he said sighing. Claire smiled walking up to him hugging him "I know dad, It's partially my fault…but…like you said…college is for re-inventing yourself….we can start over" she said looking up at him. Noah nodded "Alright that sounds great, I did want to hang out but….you look busy so I won't take any more of your time pumpkin" he said kissing the top of Claire's head "you know where to find me" he said smiling. Claire smiled "I'll stop by later tomorrow there's….something I need to talk to you about anyways" she said kissing his cheek "bye dad" she said hugging him.

Noah nodded "See you later Claire-Bear, I love you" he said softly. The younger Bennett girl gave her father a small smile "I love you too" she said happily. Noah smiled and walked away, Claire sighed and walked back in "He's gone" she said sitting next to Elle on the bed "you ok" she asked placing her hand over Elle's. Elle nodded "Yeah I'm fine…" she said looking down, she sighed "Claire….what would your dad do if he knew I was here" she asked looking at the younger girl. Claire bit her lip "honestly….I have no idea…I'm sure if he knew what was going on…and he saw how you have changed he'd be cool" she said softly "Which is why…we're going over to see him tomorrow after we check out the duplex" she said looking at Elle. The ex-company girl froze "No…no if I go there he'll kill me Claire" she said standing up.

Claire stood and walked over to Elle wrapping her arms around her "No…he won't…I'll be sure of it" she said softly. Elle let out a breath "Claire…he hates me…always has…all he'll ever see me as is a deranged sociopath with no feelings" she said nervously. Claire shook her head "Elle no….he'll see you as what you are…a kind, beautiful, strong woman…who got screwed out of the life she deserved" she said softly "If he doesn't see you as the wonderful woman you are…the woman I _love_..then he'll have to deal with not seeing me anymore". Elle swallowed looking into Claire's eyes, she had never had anyone express love for her before, and now Claire was saying she was willing to give up her relationship with her father for her, the ex-sociopath was shocked.

"Claire…you have done so much…you've always been so nice to me…no matter what…" she sighed "You must be crazy…to care about someone like me..." she said giving Claire a small smile. Claire looked like she was about to protest so Elle moved some of Claire's hair behind her ear "Ok…I trust you…I'll go" she said kissing her softly. Claire grinned "Good…you should trust me…I won't let anything happen to you….or Noah" she said placing her hand on Elle's stomach. Elle smiled pulling Claire into a kiss "so…dinner tonight with Pete and Angela…oh joy" she said walking to the bed lying down. She trailed her fingers lightly over her stomach and sighed "I'm scared Claire….honestly…I'm so scared" she said closing her eyes. The e-cheerleader walked over and sat by Elle "What of…I mean…Sylar is dead…people like us are free to move about as we please…what's there to be scared of" she asked softly. Elle sighed "I dunno it's just….something feels…off…." She said biting her lip, she glanced over at Claire taking a deep breath "I keep having dreams…of Sylar….just weird little things…random but…still…when I wake up I just feel wrong…like my whole body is cold" she whispered.

Claire squeezed Elle's hand "They're just dreams Elle…Sylar is gone…you know that…you are perfectly safe" she said smiling. Elle nodded "I know I know…it just freaks me out is all" she said shrugging. The ex-company agent looked at Claire and smiled "I'm sure everything will be fine…the main thing I'm afraid of is that I won't be a good mother" she said softly "I've never had any experience with good parenting…my mom died when I was four and my father…well…you know all about him….what if I screw this up…I don't wanna give Noah a messed up life" she said frowning. Claire laid down next to Elle wrapping her arms around her "Elle…listen to me…there is no way in hell that you could screw this up…you are going to be a great mother…trust me I know you will be…you just need a little help preparing.." she said lightly stroking the older girl's hair "I'll help…we'll sign you up for some parenting classes…get you some books…by the time Noah is born you will be the perfect parent" she said smiling.

Elle blushed "You really think so…or are you just saying that to shut me up" she said with a smile. Claire shook her head "I mean it…you'll be great" she said nodding. Elle laughed and pulled Claire into a kiss "I'm so lucky…I get the girl of my dreams. And a baby…my life's complete" she said grinning. Claire rested her hands on Elle's waist "We should probably start getting ready for dinner…Peter will be here in like two hours" she said smiling. The ex-company agent nodded "Ok um…where's the shower" she asked looking at Claire. "Let me grab some towels and we'll go" Claire replied heading into her closet. She grabbed two towels and tossed one to Elle "come on preggo…lets go get clean" she said grabbing Elle's hand pulling her towards the door. Elle smiled and followed Claire from the room "So…private showers or one big room" she asked giving the younger girl's ass a shock.

Claire jumped and glared at Elle "one big one…but they have private stalls if your shy" she said smirking. Elle shook her head as they walked into the showers "I'm not shy…just…water and me don't mix well" she said looking around nervously. Claire turned and tilted her head to the side, she gasped covering her mouth "Right…electricity and water….not a nice pair..." she said frowning. She walked up to the taller blonde and took her hands in her own "I'll keep you calm…you won't have a power trip" she said softly. Elle smiled and followed Claire into the bathroom; she took a deep breath and let her pants fall to the floor. Claire walked over and slowly pulled Elle's shirt over her head kissing her. The older woman smiled and slid off her panties with her bra quickly following. "See…so far so good" Claire said removing her own clothes.

The younger woman pulled Elle slowly into the stream of water, holding her close. Elle smiled enjoying the feel of the warm water "Yeah…so far" she said looking at Claire. She looked down at the small bump protruding from her abdomen and grinned "I wonder if Noah will like water" she said resting her hands on her stomach. Claire smiled and placed her hands over Elle's "I dunno…we'll just have to see won't we" she said with a smile "now…let's get pretty" she said holding up a washcloth. After the pair showered, they returned to the room. Claire walked up to Elle and kissed her "You are so beautiful…you know that" she said smiling. Elle laughed wrapping her arms around the younger woman "Oh yeah I know…but it won't be long before your son makes me all balloony" she said laughing. Claire stared at Elle in shock, had she just heard her right? "My…._my _son" she said swallowing.

Elle froze "Oh god. Should I not have said that? I'm stupid Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out I just…" Claire stopped Elle mid-sentence, kissing her deeply "No…you didn't say anything wrong I was just surprised" she said smiling. She knelt in front of Elle and kissed her stomach "Hey there little Noah…this…this is your mommy…you know what…you are the luckiest little guy in the world…you have two people who love you very much…and you are always going to be safe…I promise" she whispered standing up. "You're adorable" Elle giggled kissing Claire. The indestructible girl smiled shaking her head "Yeah I better be" she said grinning "we better get ready…Peter will be here soon" she said walking to her closet. Elle nodded looking at the ground "C...could I borrow something…I don't have anything to wear" she said biting her lip.

Claire couldn't help but laugh "Aww…we need to buy you a dress…but yes baby…you can borrow something" she said walking over kissing Elle. The former company agent smiled *_god I love this girl…something about her just makes me feel so…right…life is good* _she thought following Claire back to the closet.

**So there is chapter 5. I'm gonna start chapter six once I get back from my weekend. Reviews are very nice loves. Tell me what you think **


	6. Chapter 6: Just Another Day

**CHAPTER 6! CHAPTER 6! CHAPTER 6! Well….here we go….Chapter six is up I thank you for all the great reviews. I'm thrilled you all are enjoying this story. I will definitely keep updating. Love you all you are all great **

It was about seven thirty when Elle and Claire finished getting dressed. It had taken some time to find something to fit Elle without completely showing her baby bump to the world, but they had succeeded. Claire wore a knee length powder blue dress and Elle wore a red long dress that fit loosely. "I still think I look fat" Elle said turning sideways looking at herself in the mirror, "I mean really…nothing is going to hide this" she said frowning. Claire walked over and wrapped her arms around Elle smiling "Ok first of all…you're not fat…you're pregnant there's a difference, and second…you aren't even showing that much…a little bump…no one will be able to tell" she said kissing Elle's shoulder. The older woman sighed and leaned back against Claire "I know I know…" she said smiling "Where would I be without you Claire" she whispered. Claire laughed "Oh…I dunno…probably living in the lap of luxury…sipping mojitos and watching tight assed little pool boys run around all half naked and sweaty" she said smirking.

Elle smacked Claire's hand and turned around looking at her "Ok I do not like mojitos…I'm a kamikazi fan" she said smiling "But I wouldn't be living that good…hell I wonder if I'd be living at all" she said softly. Claire frowned and kissed Elle "Don't say that…you'd be living…" she whispered. Elle smiled hugging the younger woman "Just not living as good as I am now" she said happily. Claire laughed and laid her hand on Elle's stomach, she stared at her hand for a minute before looking at Elle "I can't wait till I can feel him move…." She said looking back at her hand "can you feel him yet" she asked. The ex-company agent shrugged "Kinda…I mean…I don't really know what it's supposed to feel like…but I know I feel something…" she sighed "It's kinda like fluttering I guess…almost feels like my stomach's twitching" she said with a smile. Claire shook her head in amazement, "It's gotta feel so weird…but it's amazing" she said kissing Elle's stomach.

Elle smiled "It does feel weird…and amazing…it's strange to think that there's a little person in there" she said looking at her stomach. The young Bennett girl smiled "We gotta go get you some maternity clothes soon…I don't think I own anything big" she said with a smirk. Elle shook her head "Oooo no…no maternity clothes…I'll just buy bigger sizes of regular clothes…I'm not wearing any ugly outfits" she said crossing her arms. Claire couldn't help but laugh "You look like an angry five year old" she said kissing Elle, "Cute babe". The older woman pulled Claire against her holding her close "But you love my cuteness….right" she said pouting. "Of course I do" Claire said kissing Elle softly. A knock on the door broke the two apart "That'll be Peter" Claire said walking to the door opening it "Hey Peter" she said hugging him. The youngest Petrelli smiled returning the hug "Hey Claire, you girls about ready to go" he said looking at Elle. Elle smiled and walked over hugging Peter "Yup…we're ready" she said grabbing a jacket.

Peter nodded "Alright, let's go then…" he said smiling. Claire wrapped an arm around Elle's waist and grinned "where are we going" she asked following Peter out of the building. Peter glanced at his niece "Some fancy Italian restaurant, my mother says it's a good place" he said walking to his car. Claire smiled "mm….I love Italian food" she said happily. Peter laughed and opened the door for Claire and Elle "Well then I guess it's a good thing I invited you huh" he said smirking. Claire helped Elle into the car and scooted in next to her "A very good thing…you like Italian, right babe" she asked looking at Elle. The older blonde nodded "Yeah, Italian is great" she said with a small smile. Peter got in the driver seat and pulled away from the school, "The restaurant isn't far from here, so we'll be there shortly" he said glancing in the rearview mirror at the girls. Claire smiled "Ok, good" she said leaning her head on Elle's shoulder. The ex-company agent looked at Claire and smiled entwining their fingers; she gave Claire's hand a small squeeze and brought it to her lips kissing it softly. Claire grinned and snuggled against Elle, watching the road as they drove.

Peter pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant and got out opening the door "Here we are ladies" he said smiling. Claire got out and helped Elle out, wrapping an arm around her waist. Elle bit her lip and sighed "maybe this isn't such a good idea…" she said nervously. Pete and Claire looked at Elle confused. "What, why not…what's wrong" Peter asked frowning. Elle shook her head "Angela hates me….she always has…she hates me more than your dad does" she said looking at Claire. Claire pulled the taller woman against her, holding her close "Don't worry…nothing is going to happen…promise" she whispered kissing the electric blonde softly. Peter smiled "If she says or does anything…we'll leave, and then I'll deal with her" he said looking at Elle. The ex-company agent took a deep breath "Ok…I trust you" she said squeezing Claire's hand.

Peter smiled and held open the front door "After you ladies" he said softly. Claire smiled and walked inside with Elle, she looked at Peter who motioned towards a table "Mom's over there" he said walking over. Angela looked up and smiled seeing Peter "I was wondering when you would get here" she said softly. Peter sighed and kissed her cheek "Hello mother, sorry it took the girls a bit to get ready" he said sitting down. Claire walked up, her arm around Elle's waist "Hello Angela…nice to see you again" she said smiling. Angela's eyes moved to Elle and said raised an eyebrow "Yes, nice to see you as well Claire…might I ask what she is doing here…last I heard she had the top of her head sliced off by Sylar" she said narrowing her eyes. Elle bit her lip "Hi…um…it's a long story actually…" she said nervously. Clare pulled Elle closer to her and smiled "She's here because she is with me…is that a problem" she asked. Peter looked at his mother who sighed taking a sip of her wine "No….no problem at all….I was just….curious as to how she survived".

Claire sighed "She did…and that's all that matters….could we not discuss this now…I'd like to enjoy a nice dinner" she said looking at her grandmother. Angela stared at Elle for a minute before nodding "Fine…lets order" she said picking up her menu. Claire sat down as did Elle; the ex-cheerleader grabbed the electric blonde's hand as they sat giving it a squeeze. A waiter walked up and smiled "Hello, may I take everyone's orders" he asked. Peter smiled and picked up his menu "well, everything looks pretty good" he said scanning the menu "I think I'll go with the grilled sirloin with bacon potatoes" he said setting his menu down. Claire looked at the menu and smiled "I'll have the fettuccini chicken Alfredo" she said looking at Elle "what about you. The older blonde smiled "Um, I'll have the pot roast with veggies" she said handing the waited her menu. The waiter looked at Angela and smiled "And for you ma'am…the usual" he asked. Angela nodded "Yes that will be fine" she said taking a drink of water. The waited nodded and walked away, Peter looked at everyone and cleared his throat "So….uh…this is nice" he said smiling. Angela laughed softly "you always see things as nice…maybe you should think more" she said looking at her son. Peter frowned "Mom come on" he said quietly "can't you just be nice….for one night…please" he asked.

Mrs. Petrelli smirked "I am being nice…I just don't usually make a habit of sharing my dinner nights with…this type of company" she said eyeing Elle. Claire looked at Angela then at Elle, "its ok baby…just relax…" she whispered kissing the back of Elle's hand. The ex-company agent smiled squeezing Claire's hand "I am…why let Angela bother me when I get to spend the rest of the evening with you" she said smiling. Claire laughed softly "that's true" she said softly. The waiter came out with everyone's food and handed it out before heading back into the kitchen. Peter smiled and looked at his plate taking a bite "Mm…this is good" he said grinning. Claire smiled and took a bite "yes, this is good…I may have to come back to this place" she said happily. The rest of the night, everyone ate in relative silence. "Well, as…eventful…as this was…I have an early meeting tomorrow" Angela said standing up. She kissed Peter's cheek and looked at Claire "Nice to see you again" she said smiling. Peter smiled "Bye mom, I'll call you" he said helping Angela into her coat. Claire stood and grabbed Elle's hand "We should get back…it's late and we have to go look at a place tomorrow" she said smiling at Peter. The youngest Petrelli smiled and nodded "alright, let's go" he said walking outside with everyone.

When they got to the college, Peter got out and opened the door for Elle and Claire "Well, this was…fun….we'll have to do it again" he said hugging Claire "minus my mother". Claire laughed "yeah we will…thanks" she said smiling. Elle looked at Peter and smiled "Thanks for inviting me…even if your mother wasn't happy to have me there….it was a nice dinner" she said softly. Peter nodded "No problem…I'm glad you came" he said smiling "And again, congratulations" he said closing the back door. Claire waved "Bye Peter, I'll talk to you later" she said smiling. Peter grinned and got into the car driving away; Elle looked at Claire and smiled "Let's go inside…I gotta say. I am super tired" she said with a small yawn. Claire laughed softly "Ok, come on baby…I'm pretty tired myself" she said taking Elle's hand leading her into the dorm. Elle grabbed a t-shirt once they were inside and pulled it on "God…today was very…..interesting" she said crawling into bed with Claire. The younger women wrapped her arms around Elle smiling "I know…at least it's over…we have tomorrow to look forward to" she said softly, running her fingers through Elle's hair. The ex-company agent smiled closing her eyes, "Ya…tomorrow and every day after that" she said yawning. Claire laughed "Everyday baby…now sleep…we gotta get up early tomorrow" she said kissing Elle softly. Elle nodded "Sleep is good….night Claire…." She said tiredly "I love you". Claire smiled closing her eyes "I love you Elle….good night" she said drifting off to sleep.

**Well there is chapter six! I know it's short but I didn't want to try and fit too much into this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post tell me what you think…chapter 7 is on its way**


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**Chapter 7! Sorry it's been so long, my computer broke and I just got it fixed so…here it is! Hope you enjoy it! As always I DON"T OWN HEROES!**

Elle awoke the next morning, lying in Claire's arms. She smiled kissing her softly "Morning love" she whispered brushing a strand of hair from the younger girl's face. Claire opened her eyes and smiled snuggling into Elle "Mmmm, morning beautiful" she said kissing her "How'd you sleep" asked. Elle grinned "I slept great, I was lying next to you, how could I not" she said giggling. Claire smiled and kissed Elle's stomach softly "And how did you sleep my little prince" she said. Elle smirked "He slept all night, I didn't feel sick at all" she said happily. Claire rolled over and looked at the clock "God it's noon, how the hell did we sleep so long" she said laughing. Elle laughed "Well, easy…it was just so warm neither of us wanted to move" she said sitting up. The younger Bennett smiled "True, we better get dressed though, gotta go check out that duplex my mom was talking about" she said slipping out of bed.

Elle groaned and stood up "yeah, unfortunately" she said yawning "I was nice and comfy". Claire laughed softly grabbing a change of clothes "So was I, but would you rather have our own place or stay in the dorm…with people constantly around" she said smirking. The electric blonde smiled "Oh you know I want our own place…I want to be able to make you scream my name and not have to worry about anyone complaining" she said winking at Claire and grabbing some clothes out of her bag. Claire blushed and shook her head slipping out of her pajama bottoms "Geeze Elle, way to be subtle" she said as she got dressed. Elle pulled on her clothes and walked over to Claire pulling her into a kiss "Who say's I want to be subtle, I want you to know just how much I love you, and just how much I can show you how much I love you" she said grinning. The ex-cheerleader smirked returning the kiss "Oh, well in that case we better hurry, the quicker we get this place the quicker you can have your way with me" she said smiling. Elle grinned and grabbed her purse "what are we waiting for, get that cute tushie of yours out the door and into the car" she said giving Claire's ass a light smack.

Claire laughed grabbing her purse and keys "My tushie is cute isn't it" she said opening the door. The electric blonde walked out of the room and smirked as Claire locked the door "Very cute babe, very cute" she said laughing. The pair made their way out to the car and Claire immediately climbed in the driver seat "I'm driving, you're resting" she said smiling as Elle sat in the passenger seat. The ex-company agent looked at the younger girl in protest but simply nodded "Fine, on one condition….we stop and get me a slusho" she said smiling. Claire rolled her eyes as she started the car "You and those damn slushos I don't understand how you can handle so much sugar" she said laughing as she drove away from the school "Alright, we'll get you your sugar coma drink" she added. Elle leaned back on the seat grinning "Thank you, and for the record sugar doesn't affect me" she said looking at Claire with a small smile. The two women drove down the street, Claire decided after twenty minutes of searching that she should use the gps. "See, it's not that far, we just made a wrong turn a couple of streets back" Elle said taking a drink of her slusho.

Claire sighed and turned the car around "I swear, when it's something good I can never seem to find the right way to anywhere, but when it's not too good I usually find what I'm looking for right away" she said laughing and turning down the street. The older blonde nodded "I know the feeling, it's always like that, when something is important things are always harder for you, but when they aren't important, things seem easy" she said taking another drink. Claire pulled into the driveway of the duplex and turned off the car "Wow…mom was right, this place…its beautiful" she said getting out looking around. Elle climbed out from the car and smiled walking over to Claire wrapping her arms around the shorter woman "Yeah it is, almost as beautiful as you" she said softly. The younger woman giggled turning around to face Elle "Well let's check it out then, a beautiful home for two beautiful women should be like…a rule or something" she said laughing and leading Elle inside. Once they got in, the pair looked around and smiled "Wow, this place is perfect" Claire said walking into the living room. Elle nodded leaning her head on Claire's shoulder "Yeah it is, nice big living room, looks like nice big rooms…I think this would be a great place" she said smiling. A woman smiled once they walked in and walked over "Hello there, I'm Susan Romero, I'm the realtor" she said shaking both their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Claire Bennet and this is Elle Bishop" Claire said smiling. Susan grinned "Oh so _you're _Sandra's daughter, she's told me a lot about you" she said happily "Your mother and I were friends in college". Claire laughed softly and nodded "My mom likes to talk about me…like…a lot" she said smiling. Elle looked at Claire and smiled squeezing her hand "Well maybe she just really loves you" she said smirking. Susan laughed and shook her head "She does love you, talks about you like you are the greatest thing since microwave popcorn" she said smiling. Claire rolled her eyes, smiling "It gets annoying after a while" she said nodding. Susan smiled "I bet, well why don't you let me show you both around" she said looking at Elle. Elle grinned "Yes please" she said excitedly. Claire laughed shaking her head "Sorry she gets excited easily" she said smirking at Elle, causing the older woman to blush. Susan laughed "It's perfectly alright, come…" she said leading them through the house "Now this is a two bedroom one bath…water and electric paid as well as heat" she said looking at the girls. Elle giggled leaning to Claire's ear "We wouldn't need electricity" she said smirking. Claire glared at Elle shushing her as they walked into the backyard. Elle looked at Susan and bit her lip "Are pets allowed" she asked. Susan nodded "Yes of course, dogs, cats, just no rodents" she said looking at Elle. Elle smiled looking at Claire "We should get a puppy…and a kitten" she said grinning. Claire smirked rolling her eyes "Let's just work as we go" she said smiling. Susan smiled and looked at the two women "So, what do you ladies think" she asked.

Claire glanced at Elle who nodded resting her hands on her stomach, "I think we say when can we move in" she said with a smile. Susan nodded "Great, well let me just get the paperwork set out" she said walking to the counter. After all the paperwork was finished and Susan had given Elle and Claire the keys, the two stood on the porch of their new home. Elle looked at Claire and kissed her "Thank you" she whispered. Claire smiled moving hair from Elle's face "For what love" she asked. The older woman smiled "For everything, for being here…for loving me…just for being you" she said happily. Claire laughed softly pulling Elle into a chaste kiss "I love you Elle, and I will always be here for you…" she let her hand fall to Elle's stomach "and for Noah". Elle couldn't believe things were so perfect, it was like things had seemed dark and horrible for so long and now they were amazing, she never thought she'd be so happy "I love you pom-pom" she whispered resting her head against the shorter woman's, she just knew things would be great from then on.

…**or will they? I know I'm late on this chapter but again writers block overcame me, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer…and I may even bring in more of Noah! (Big Noah ) Well, let me know what you all think and if I should continue or not. As always I love you all and thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Something Great

**CHAPTER 8! I'm really starting to like this story I am DEFINITELY continuing…So, here it is! Chapter 8 And…as always just because I HAVE to say it…HEROES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**

Claire smiled pulling Elle into a soft kiss "Our lives will be amazing, trust me love" she said happily. Elle grinned "I know babe, and this will be the first time ever that my life will actually be happy, I get to be with you, and Noah, _and _decorate a house" she said excitedly. The shorter woman shook her head "You are adorable, you know that babe" she said kissing Elle. "I know" Elle replied with a smirk, receiving a smack on the arm from Claire. The two stood on the porch, enjoying the feel of their new home, "I love you Elle" Claire said softly. Elle looked at the younger woman and smiled "I love you too Claire, more than you will ever know" she said kissing her deeply. Claire sighed happily, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and smiling "Oh I think I know how much you love me, probably as much as I love you". Just then, Claire's phone went off, she growled softly and pulled it from her pocket picking it up "Hi dad" she said holding her finger to her lips looking at Elle "Yeah, I still plan on coming by, is it alright if I bring someone along….great..We'll be there in an hour…love you too dad….bye" she said hanging up.

Elle chewed on her bottom lip "Claire…I…I dunno about going to your dad's…I...it may not be such a good idea" she said nervously. Claire sighed, walking over to Elle and taking her hands into her own "I swear to you, everything will be ok, he will accept you, and us…or it will be the biggest mistake of his life if he doesn't" she said kissing the taller woman's hands "I will not let him do or say _anything _that is negative towards you in anyway". Elle nodded letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding "I trust you, I guess I still just feel uneasy around him" she said softly. Claire moved a strand of hair behind Elle's ear and smiled "I know babe, but don't you worry, I'm going to be right there the entire time" she said kissing her. Elle grinned as the younger woman pulled away "Oh no, not yet" she said pulling her back into a deep kiss "mmm…there, much better" she said smiling. Claire laughed "Definitely better" she said smirking. She looked at her phone and sighed "Well, come on, we better get going to see the big bad wolf" she said closing and locking the front door. Elle pulled the car keys from her purse and handed them to Claire "Mind driving, I don't know the way there and to be honest, I'm too nervous to drive" she said biting her lip.

The younger woman nodded taking the keys, "Of course, you just sit and relax" she said taking Elle's hand and walking to the car "And don't you stress, gotta keep you and that sweet little boy healthy" she said opening the door for Elle. The ex-company girl smiled climbing into the passenger seat "No stress got it" she said grinning and pulling the belt over her. Claire smiled and got into the driver seat, pulling away from the house "How are you feeling by the way" she asked looking over at Elle. The older woman smiled resting her hand on her stomach "Feeling great actually, I think he's sleeping" she said with a small laugh. Claire grinned "Good, at least he is behaving and not moving around like crazy" she said happily. Elle nodded looking out the window "Oh give him time, he will be soon enough, he'll get bigger then be using my womb as a party central" she said laughing. Claire smirked pulling off the main road "That's true, won't be much longer…what about two months" she asked looking over at the older woman. Elle nodded "I'm thinking more like next month, I'll be five months then, probably be able to feel him moving more soon" she said smiling. Claire pulled into the parking lot of her father's apartments and turned off the car "Well I can't wait, I may just never let my hands leave your stomach" she said leaning over and kissing Elle. The taller blonde smiled "You'll _eventually _have to let your hands leave my stomach" she said smirking. Claire blushed getting out of the car "As much as I love you and completely agree with that statement…no talking like that around my dad, ok" she said opening the door for Elle.

Claire locked the car and smiled "Well, you ready" she asked looking at the older woman. Elle sighed, grabbing Claire's hand "As ready as I will ever be" she said nodding. The two women walked up to Noah's apartment, the entire time Elle never letting go of Claire's hand. Once they reached his door, Claire turned to Elle kissing her "Don't worry, it'll be ok" she said knocking. The door opened and Noah Bennet smiled, hugging his daughter "Glad to see you Claire-Bear" he said with a grin, completely oblivious to the very nervous ex company agent standing behind his daughter. Claire smiled "Glad to see you dad" she said softly. Noah pulled back from the hug, only to come face to face with Elle. His face shadowed over and he frowned "Claire..." he said coldly, not removing his gaze from the electric blonde. Claire looked at Elle and then at her dad, putting her hand on his arm "its ok dad…let's just go inside and talk" she said softly. Noah laughed "Talk….talk about what, why it is that a woman who is supposed to be dead is standing outside my door…she brings nothing but trouble Claire" he said glaring at the ex-company girl. Elle looked at her hands chewing on her lip, she didn't know what to do, part of her said to run but another part told her that she was safe with Claire. "Dad will you please…for once just trust me, she's not here to cause problems.." she said glancing at the taller blonde "In fact…she's here with me" she said taking Elle's hand into her own.

Noah looked from his daughter to his ex-partner "With you" he asked frowning "Like _with _you". Claire nodded "Yes…dad…just please, let us come in and we'll talk…all three of us" she said squeezing Elle's hand. Noah sighed opening his door more "Alright, inside both of you" he said moving aside so the two women could enter. Claire tugged on Elle's hand leading her inside and to the couch sitting down. Noah closed the door and took off his glasses, cleaning them, before walking to the armchair sitting down "So…you'll have to explain this to me…" he said putting his glasses back on and looking at his daughter. Claire nodded "Elle showed up at school dad…alive…she…she needed my help dad" she said not releasing the older girl's hand. Noah looked to Elle and sighed "What kind of help...the last I heard the only _help _you needed was the man who nearly murdered my entire family" he spat. Elle looked down "I…made a mistake" she said, her voice barely above a whisper "Sylar was…no good for me…for anyone..." Claire gave Elle's hand a reassuring squeeze "She's changed dad, being with Elle…she…she makes me happy…happier than I have been in years" she said smiling. The older blonde looked at Claire and smiled "And I swear Noah…I'm not going to hurt anyone…especially not your daughter" she said softly. Noah looked from his daughter to Elle and sighed "Well…as long as my Claire-Bear is happy…I trust her judgment" he said nodding. Elle looked at him in total shock, she had expected Noah to lash out and either shoot her or figure out a way to lock her up again. Claire smiled "Thanks dad…it means a lot" she said happily. Elle just continued to stare "I…I promise Noah…I won't hurt Claire…not in any way" she said smiling.

Noah nodded "I believe you…you obviously make my daughter very happy, it's been far too long since I have seen her smile like she is now" he said smiling. Claire laughed softly "See, told you he'd be cool" she said smiling at Elle. Noah shook his head with a grin "So, exactly what was this help you needed from my daughter" he asked, leaning against the chair. Elle bit her lip "Uh…w...well the thing is..." she stuttered, She was afraid that if she told Noah about the baby he wouldn't approve. The older blonde looked at Claire, her eyes pleading. "Dad..." Claire started "Elle's kind of…well…expecting…" she said softly. Noah sat for a minute in silence….he knew instantly who the child's father was "Well…that is…interesting to say the least..." he said quietly, he looked up at the pair "Are you both ok with it" he asked. Claire nodded "Yes, more than ok…mom helped us get a place so we wouldn't have to worry about living in the dorms…" she looked at Elle who smiled "We're happy dad…very happy". Noah studied the two for a minute before smiling "Nurture over nature right, I'm sure that the child will have a wonderful life" he said leaning back in the chair. Claire jumped up hugging her father "Thanks for being so understanding dad…I love you so much" she said kissing his cheek. Noah wrapped his arms around his daughter "I love you too Claire-Bear" he whispered. He looked at Elle and smiled before whispering in Claire's ear. The younger Bennet girl smiled and pulled Elle up and into the hug as well; "Welcome to the family Elle, I promise I will personally be sure that you and my daughter, as well as the child have everything you need" he said smiling.

Elle wasn't sure what to do; she hadn't expected Noah to be so alright with everything "Thanks Noah" she said smiling. The electric blonde gasped "Oh that reminds me" she said excitedly, "We found out the baby's a boy…Peter told us that when he went to the future to copy Sylar's power he saw him…" she said grinning "We're naming him Noah". Claire looked over at her father who couldn't help but smile "That is quite an honor Elle…Thank you" he said hugging her yet again. Elle giggled "You're welcome Noah" she said smiling. Claire grinned "Well…if you're going to help us…we kind of need furniture…like…all of it…for every room in the house" she said smiling. Noah nodded "Alright Claire-Bear, You guys go furniture shopping, I'll pay for it all" he said smiling. Claire smiled hugging her dad "Thanks dad, we'll pay you back…promise" she said happily. Elle nodded "We will _definitely _pay you back, and now that Sylar is dead, we won't have to worry about him finding us" she said smiling. Noah sighed "That's….actually something we need to talk about…" he said sitting down. Claire looked at her dad and frowned 'What do you mean dad" she asked confused. Noah took a deep breath "Sylar is alive. He's in Nathan's body" he said softly.

**YAY! Chapter 8 is done! I know it's short but It was kinda crazy with the holiday season and all. Reviews are great loves! I'll get started on chapter 9 soon. Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

**Here's chapter 9 everyone! Hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am…This chapter will be longer than the last because I want to try and fit a lot in. Blah Blah Don't own Heroes….**

"Sylar is alive….he's in Nathan's body" Noah stated, looking at his daughter. Elle's face grew pale and her hands began to shake "W…what do you mean he's alive…h…how" she asked nervously. Claire pulled Elle closer to her, trying to calm her "its ok Elle" she said softly "Dad, how the hell is Sylar in Nathan's body" she asked. Noah sighed "Well, he isn't exactly in Nathan's body…After they fought….Nathan was killed, Angela and I made a split second decision to transform Sylar into Nathan, so we had Matt Parkman erase every bit of Sylar and force his mind into believing he was Nathan, the shape shifting power he had obtained activated and he was from then on Nathan" he said shaking his head "It was a mistake, we shouldn't have done it but…we couldn't allow Nathan to die…not with how powerful he was". Claire couldn't believe her ears, her greatest enemy was now basically running things as her biological father "How could you do something like that, Sylar will never change, how can you be sure that his memories won't reappear" she asked, holding Elle close. Noah sighed "We made sure than there was no trace left, as far as Sylar is concerned, he is Nathan Petrelli" he said softly "I'm sorry Claire, it had to be done". Elle just sat, in complete shock; she had thought Sylar was dead, and that she would never have to worry about him. The younger Bennet girl shook her head "Dad you can't play with people's minds like that, you're not god" she almost yelled. Noah nodded "I know that Claire, but we had no other choice, Sylar killed Nathan, we couldn't let him go" he said sighing "We were wrong, I understand that and I will regret it to this day" he said softly.

Claire shook her head "I can't believe this" she said closing her eyes. Elle, who'd kept silent, looked at the younger woman "Claire…" she said quietly "I want to go home…please…" she said, her voice small. Claire nodded "Ok baby, we're going" she said kissing her hand. She stood up and walked to Noah "Dad…I understand why you did it, really I do but…I think it was the wrong choice" she said sighing "I'll call you...I just think we need to head home" she said glancing at Elle. Noah nodded "Alright" he said hugging his daughter, he walked to Elle hugging the shaking woman "I'm sorry…and don't worry, Sylar won't go anywhere near you or that child, I give you my word that I'll do everything in my power to stop him if I need to" he whispered. Elle nodded, unable to find her voice. Claire walked over, wrapping an arm around Elle's waist "Thanks for the help dad, even though we've had this little mishap here…we still appreciate the help" she said smiling slightly. Noah reached into his wallet and handed her a credit card "You're welcome Claire-Bear…get whatever you need" he said softly. Claire put the card in her pocket and looked at Elle "Will do, come on…let's get back and lay down" she said softly, kissing Elle's cheek. The taller blonde swallowed taking a deep breath "Ok" she whispered glancing at Noah "Its ok..I get why you did it…and I trust you" she said sighing. Noah opened the front door for the two "I'll clean up this mess…promise" he said nodding. Claire and Elle said goodbye and walked out to the car. Claire turned looking at Elle once they were by the car "It's gonna be ok…I swear no matter what happens Sylar is not getting even within a thousand feet from you if I can help it" she said moving a strand of hair from Elle's face "I love you Elle, I'm gonna keep you _and _little Noah safe…and you can quote me on that". The electric blonde nodded, burying her face in the crook of Claire's neck "I know…I'm just scared" she said softly "Can we just…go back to the school...just to rest…we can always shop tomorrow…right" she asked pulling back. Claire kissed the taller blonde softly, opening the passenger door for her "Of course…don't want you on the floor sleeping anyways; we can just sleep at the school until we get at least a bed". Elle sat down and buckled up, once Claire was in the driver seat, Elle leaned over kissing her deeply "You know that I trust you with my life right" she asked. Claire smiled, letting the older woman's lips linger on her's before nodding "Yes, I know….and you know that I would give you every drop of my blood if it meant keeping you safe…right" she said smiling. Elle smiled "Of course I know" she said leaning back against the seat relaxing. Claire grinned and started the car, driving away from the apartments "We'll get back, and I'll give you a nice relaxing back rub…how's that sound" she asked looking at Elle. The older girl nodded looking out the window "Sounds great babe, anything to help get my mind off Sylar" she said rubbing her stomach. Claire sighed as she drove "If I see Sylar anywhere I'll make sure he's dies and stays dead" she said shaking her head. Elle looked over at Claire "No way, if you see Sylar you're not going anywhere near him, I'm not risking losing you" she said softly.

Claire glanced at Elle and nodded "Aright, I won't go near him" she said smiling "You wouldn't lose me baby, you know that, I can't be killed". Elle shook her head "still, there are ways and I don't trust Sylar, he'd find some way to make sure you were taken away from me" she said softly "I couldn't handle loosing you". The younger woman smiled, reaching over and taking the ex-company girl's hand into her's "Elle, I promise….you will _never _lose me….ever…I'm always going to be here…with you…no matter what" she said smiling. Elle looked over at Claire and nodded "I trust you baby, and if I ever _do _lose you I'll find some way to bring you back and kick your ass" she said smiling. Claire grinned, pulling into the school parking lot "I don't doubt it for a second" she said turning off the ar. She got out and walked to the passenger side, opening the door "Come on sexy, let's get upstairs so we can relax" she said helping Elle out. The electric blonde smiled, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman "Sounds amazing babe, all I want right now is to lay safe and sound in your arms" she said kissing her softly. Claire grinned, closing the car door "Well then we'd better hurry" she said locking the car and taking the older woman's hand, leading her upstairs. Once in the room, Claire hung both her and Elle's jackets up "You feeling ok baby" she asked, walking over to the electric blonde. Elle smiled; pulling Claire to her "Feeling fine, just tired…..the whole Sylar thing was a lot to take in…." she said sighing. Claire nodded "I know…but don't worry…you won't have to worry about anything, I'm here" she said softly, leading Elle to the bed. The pair sat down, Elle leaning her head on Claire's shoulder "I feel safer with you then I have ever felt" she said smiling "You're the only person who's ever cared about me…the only person who has even remotely worried about my well-being". Claire smiled lying back on the bed, pulling Elle with her "I love you Elle…I'd do anything just to be sure you're safe and happy" she whispered, running her fingers through Elle's hair. Elle laid her head on Claire's chest and sighed, wrapping her arm around the younger woman "I love you Claire, so much" she said softly. Claire smiled "I love you too Elle, sleep well" she whispered, closing her eyes. The next morning, Elle woke up and smiled seeing Claire sleeping peacefully next to her. She laid there for a minute, just watching the younger blonde sleep before softly kissing her "Baby….it's morning" she whispered. Claire scrunched up her face, trying to pull the blankets over her head "Mm…too early" she mumbled into the pillow. Elle giggled pulling the blankets back "Come on my love, we gotta go start picking out some stuff for our home" she said kissing Claire softly. Claire opened her eyes and grinned pulling Elle into a deep kiss "Now that's a reason to get up" she said happily. Elle laughed kissing the tip of Claire's nose "Exactly so…come on…wanna hit the stores early" she said getting out of bed.

Clare laid there looking at Elle with a smile "Yeah guess we do" she said getting up. Elle walked to her bag and grabbed some clothes "You know what" she asked pulling on her shirt. Claire looked at Elle as she got dressed "What" she said walking over to the taller blonde. "I haven't had morning sickness, back pain or anything like that since I got here" she said as she finished getting dressed "I think maybe I was just so stressed…and so was Noah…but being around you…it feels so…I dunno right" she said laughing as she looked at Claire. The younger woman smiled walking up and placing her hands on her stomach "Maybe this was meant to happen…we're all connected aren't we" she asked with a grin "Maybe you and I…are supposed to be together…supposed to raise Noah together" she said looking at Elle's stomach. Elle blushed placing her hands over Claire's "Maybe…no…not maybe…it is meant to be" she said looking at Claire "We're a family. The three of us…no question about it" she said kissing her. Claire smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Elle's neck. She pulled back a little and grinned "Mmmm…god baby I love you" she said softly. She knelt down and kissed Elle's stomach softly "And I love you too my little man…I'll always love you" she whispered before standing up. Elle giggled wrapping her arms around the shorter woman "Come on…let's go shopping" she said smiling.

**Well! After much too long (and I am sorry for that…writer's block) here is chapter 9..It's finished…as always I thank you for the reviews and would love to hear more! **


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping

**So I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner...I kinda had writers block for this story. But it's all good now :) :) So here's chapter 10! Heroes is not mine...I do not own.**

Elle smiled walking out of the school with Claire. They got into the car and pulled out onto the road "I can't believe this is really happening" Elle said with a small smile. Claire glanced over at her girlfriend and smiled "It's really happening babe...and it's perfect" she said softly. The older women nodded looking out the window "I never imagined life could be so good...that I could be happy...and feel love. Or rather have some someone love me...and now..." she laughed softly "Now I've got a wonderful woman who loves me...who I love more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. And a beautiful baby boy on the way who's going to be showered with love". Claire reached over gently taking Elle's hand, bringing it to her lips kissing it softly "I love you Elle...I love you so much" she said smiling. Elle blushed leaning over kissing the younger blonde's cheek "God I love hearing that" she said laughing softly. Claire pulled into the mall parking lot and smiled "Well get used to hearing it baby. You're going to be hearing it every day from now on" she said getting out of the car. She opened the door for Elle and smiled "Come on gorgeous...we've gotta do some major shopping...we need clothes for you. Furniture and other household items. And stuff for Noah" she said locking the car.

Elle laughed shaking her head "Claire. I think we've got enough time to buy clothes for Noah. I'm only what...four months and a week along...I think we've got time baby". Claire smiled "I know...but it's good to have some things...diapers. Clothes and stuff...it's always good to be prepared" she said opening the door to the mall. Elle nodded as they walked inside "Yeah I suppose you're right" she said holding Claire's hand. Claire smiled giving her hand a squeeze "Where should we look for...house stuff" she asked looking at Elle. The electric blonde smiled "Yeah sounds good to me...we can find us a whole new bedroom set. And a kitchen set. Bathroom set..." she said happily. Claire giggled "Ok baby" she said leading her to the furniture store. Elle smiled looking around "This is nice baby" she said leaning against Claire "The two of us. Shopping for _our _home". Claire grinned kissing the top of Elle's head "Yeah it is...and just think...once we've got our home set up things will be perfect" she said softly. Elle sighed contently, happy that life had turned around for her. By the time they'd finished shopping it was nearly five. Claire loaded what they had bought that was easily carried home in the back of the car "so baby...what's our little man hungry for" she asked wrapping her arms around Elle.

The taller women laughed kissing Claire softly "How about we hit Subway...sandwiches sound awesome" she said with a grin. Claire smiled nodding "Sounds good to me babe" she said opening the car door. Elle grabbed the keys "I wanna drive...you get to relax" she said getting in the driver side "Plus I like driving my car". Claire smirked getting into the passenger side "No problem baby" she said buckling up "as long as you're comfortable". Elle smiled pulling out of the parking lot "I'm totally comfortable...just super hungry" she said laughing. Claire nodded "Me too. I was too preoccupied with shopping to worry about eating". Elle giggled shaking her head "I know what you mean...too much excitement" she said smiling as she pulled up to Subway. She leaned over kissing Claire softly before getting out of the car. The shorter women smiled, walking over to Elle "You are just too sexy for your own good you know that" she asked wrapping an arm around Elle's waist. Elle smirked pulling the ex-cheerleader against her "I'm pretty sure you're the sexy one...and tonight...I'm going to show you just how sexy I think you are" she said grinning. Claire shivered closing her eyes "T...that's right...we'll have everything in our place by tonight...which means we get to finally be alone" she said softly.

Elle grinned "Exactly...we can break in our new bed" she said giving Claire's ass a small zap before kissing her. Claire jumped swatting Elle's hand "Hey now not fair" she said smirking. Elle winked at her girlfriend "Come on you know you like it" she said opening the door to Subway "Now can we eat I'm starved". Claire laughed softly following Elle inside, they walked up to the counter and Claire looked to Elle "You know what you want" she asked. Elle stared at the board for a minute before nodding "Yeah let me get the hot pastrami with double Swiss cheese, bacon, chipotle sauce and mayo on a foot long Italian herbs and cheese...oh toasted please and add a soda and chips to that" she said smiling. Claire laughed looking at the woman making the sandwiches "I'll have a meatball marinara on Italian please" she said with a smile. The woman nodded and went about making their sandwiches. Once they had paid, the pair found a table and sat down. Elle looked at Claire "So...we should decide how we want Noah's room set up...so we can paint and decorate it" she said taking a bite of her sandwich. Claire nodded "What about like a jungle theme…greens and browns…I'm sure my mom would help…we can get some of those decals to put on the walls that are like of monkeys and stuff" she said shrugging. Elle smiled laying a hand on her stomach "That sounds utterly adorable…what do you think Noah" she asked with a smile. She looked at Claire and smiled "I think that sounds great…we can get like a tree thing to put on the wall. So we can mark on it how he grows" she said grinning. Claire nodded "Perfect" she said softly "We'll get Peter and my mom to help….that way you don't have to be around paint". Elle smiled "Well I'll do everything besides painting, deal" she asked. Claire smirked leaning over the table "deal baby" she said softly "I love you".

**Well there's chapter 10….sorry it's a bit short…11 will be longer…hope you like it.**


End file.
